User talk:Prince of Erebor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Minas ithildin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Spenpiano (talk) 06:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) I've made you admin.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 07:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Naming Thank you very much, I'll change the name of Grimbold, though I know his name belongs to a Rohan character. MasterOfDwarves (talk) 04:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Grey Company Change the category name "Grey Company" to "Company members"--Spenpiano (talk) 03:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi Prince, just want to let you know that I deleted the Template:Grey Company infobox. It doesn't quite match. Just use the Template:Arnorian infobox instead.--Spenpiano (talk) 14:14, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure.Spenpiano (talk) 23:41, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Ironfist Clan Hi, I see that you have created some houses within the Ironfist clan. That's awesome since I haven't got that far as thinking of how these character would be and so on. Is the three houses counted as royal-houses of the Ironfist Clan? Because I have already created the first King of the Ironfists, and it would be nice if we could connect these characters so that they are related or something. I've created Górm the Great, the first King of the Ironfists and Fifth Father of the Dwarves. Although I haven't created an article for him yet, he is mentioned in Dwarves article. Your character Zirak and his house could eg. be related to Górm, maybe "Zirak son of Górm" would fit? I don't know, just a suggestion ;) MasterOfDwarves (talk) 20:05, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Fanon Canon So, I have been wondering about this for a while, but could it be possible to collaborate on a Fanon Canon project with all of the other contributers to this wiki? I've seen it on a lot of other fan-wikis, and I think that it could be fun to make our own "story" within Tolkien's already huge world. I'd love to hear your own opinion about it, Prince of Erebor! Nixie the Bloody Pixie (talk) 09:15, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! But I don't have any idea about who Phinks is? --- Alright then. Well, I'll be posting a blog on here about the plans and see what people think of it. We can take the plot and minor details from there, I suppose? Nixie the Bloody Pixie (talk) 09:02, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Activating forum for RPs Hi Prince, At first I left this message on Wyvern Rex's page, but I don't think he's active anymore. I was wondering if this wiki could have the forum activated, for Roleplays (and other stuff). If you don't what I mean, here's an example. THe example is of a roleplay based of the ELder Scrolls series, but it's kinda like Dungeons and Dragons (though I've never played D&D, so I don't really know) except online. If not, do you know if there's a place where that does happen? Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 16:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) So, yeah. : Thanks! I've put one up there, and hopefully alone people will join and maybe make their own. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 00:26, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Delete something? Could you delete this please? Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 19:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Applying for Adminship Hi Prince Is it possible to apply for adminship here with you? You seem to be the only active admin on here anymore, and I'd really like to try expanding the wiki. I look forward to your reply Nixie the Bloody Pixie (talk) 10:14, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm also applying for adminship so that I can edit/delete inappropriate images and files that is contrary to the law and rules of copyright. MasterOfDwarves (talk) 20:59, March 7, 2016 (UTC)